Witches X
by G-Power
Summary: The Witches Five were giving a second chance by Sailor Moon's power and were chosen to live their normal lives. But when their daughters started to learn their birth power from them and evil returns to rule the world, will the former Witches Five tell them their true destiny before it's too late?
1. Elizabeth's Dream

Elizabeth was inside a small, red crystalline object and misty lights swirled around her. The object was starting twisted and turned as her brilliantly red hair blowing around her playful face and wide, scarlet eyes that fearfully took in her surroundings. Once she had find herself extracting the small pink crystalline objects from people and bringing forth by a malevolent entity from Tau Ceti Star System who has come to Earth to awaken an evil sprit, she felt like the same object she saw was coming out of her, sensing her very weak. Almost feeling unconsciousness, she saw a long incredible hair strangling around her waist, arms, and legs and being attacked by a ton of energy bolts. Elizabeth screamed for help but no one can help her now.

"Elizabeth!" Her mother Yuko Arimura shook her daughter's shoulders and watched as Elizabeth's pale eyes opened hazily to reveal big scarlet eyes. "Wake up, Elizabeth! You have to get to school!"

After a few minutes of getting dressed, Elizabeth went downstairs to grab her breakfast of toast and orange juice. She gave her father named Gesen a kiss and ran into her mother's car. Elizabeth is still eagered about her first day of Infinity Academy since her mom is now the teacher of the etiquette class in the Philosophy Division. But she wondered she tells her mom about her frightening dream she had last night.

Once Elizabeth begin to rise her voice, she was arrived at the academy. She got out of the car and grabbed her backpack as she kissed her mother good-bye.

"Good luck on your first day." Yuko Arimura said with a smile.

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled back. "You too, mom."


	2. Meeting Tina to Mary and Clara

Tina walked into the courtyard of her new school. Since her mother Lulu Teruno now works as a gym teacher and caretaker of the botanical garden, and is in charge of the botany class in the Physical Division of Infinity Academy, Tina has to move from America to go live in Toyko. She waved her mother good-bye and headed to her classroom as she gazed at the big clock. A big clock was read to 8:08. as in, two minutes till she'd be late for the computer class.

By the time she made it into the main hallway, Tina made a dash for the big marble staricase. She was just about to launch herself onto the bottom step when she skidded to a stop.

"Oh man…" Tina whispered. "Where's that computer class anyway?"

Just when Tina was pumped into a explosive madness, she glanced up to see yet another stranger. But this one was a skinny girl with shoudler length of red hair. She looked lost, too. The girl, which turns out to be Elizabeth, blinked at her schedule and spun around looking for her an arrow, a sign, or antyhing to save her from the dreaed first day of school.

Finally, Elizabeth's red eyes flashed. She threw out her hands and screeched. "What does a girl have to do to het to acting class around here?"

Tina grinned as Elizabeth stomped her red sneaked foot in frustration. "Trust me. I was already confused about finding my classes too."

Elizabeth's skinny shoulders shot up to her ears as she spun around to stare at Tina. Tina tried to act casual. She didn't want her to think she was _too_ excited to be making actual human contact on anything.

"I'm new as well." Tina said, tossing the longest of her randomly assorted, green strands over her shoulders. "My name's Tina."

"Nice to meet to you." Elizabeth said quietly. "I'm Elizabeth."

Tina felt herself thrill inside. _New-friend moment._ She thought. _Totally worth being late to class._

"Would you please explain what you're still doing out here in the hallway, ladies?"

Tina cringed and Elizabeth's shoulders shot back up to her ears.

"It's Ms. Mimi Hanyu." Tina whsipered to the terrifed newbie as the source of that very childlike voice bustled toward them. "She leads the acting class in the Arts Division as a pop idol who appeared in commercial and on television of school. She was also the entertainment instructor."

Mimi stalked around the school with her beautiful dress and pointed a skinny finger toward the east hallway.

_Oh yeah._ Tina suddenly rolled her eyes. _That's where my computer class is…_

"Lessons have already started, Tina." Mimi smiled. "Good luck."

Tina was one step aheaed of her. She'd already spun and begun hurrying away. She glanced over her shoulder as she slunked down the hallway.

_I hope Elizabeth knows her way to class._ Tina thought, watching Elizabeth grin nervously up at the teacher. _I wonder what lunch period she has._

"And you?" Mimi was saying, smiling down at Elizabeth.

"My name is Elizabeth, ma'am." Elizabeth said, flashing the woman with the widest, fakest chessy grin Tina had ever seen. She liked Elizabeth already. "I think I'm lost."

"Elizabeth." Mimi announced. "You're in my class. Follow me."

Tina sighed in relief as she saw Elizabeth's smile brightened. She finally located her computer class and walked inside. Tina looked wildly around the room, searching for an empty computer seat. Luckily, there was one right between two girls she already had her suspecious on. She was seriously aware of the ditzy girl with the short, wavy orange hair, but she started to like the blue-haired girl with a braid on the left side of her hair. She was beyond cool.

"Better late than ever." Yui Bidoh called out from the blackboard. Even from thee back of the room, Tina could see her whitish-blue hair breezing and her pale blue eyes brighted with amusement. Yui was the teacher and scientific researcher computer class of the Science Division as well as the computer programmer.

"Students are always welcome here." Yui continued. "Especially since today is a pop quiz."

"A pop quiz?" The orange-haired girl cried. "But you said today we're going through the first steps of the computers!"

"I lied." Yui said, leering an vampirelike glee at the girl. "You should know by now, Mary, that we teachers are devious by nature. But after taking your notes, we will begin."

The blue-haired girl giggled and gave the orange-haired girl—Mary—a wink. "I thought that was only witch training teachers."

Mary was slumping onto her desk and whispered. "This is just plain stupid. Teachers like her are devious. I don't know how you could handle them like Clara."

Tina sank into her chair and begin taking notes on her notebook as Yui writes down the notes on the board.

"Why are you upset?" Clara whispered to Mary. "Doesn't your magic work any move?"

Tina blinked. _Magic?_

Mary blinked too. She then glared at her friend.

"What are you talking about?" Mary muttered, narrowing her orange eyes to malevolent silts.

"Oh, come on." Clara said, giving Mary's shoulder a playful nudge. "I mean you can make anything appear out of nowhere with a snap of your fingers."

"Can you do that?" Tina whispered over Mary's ear.

"Of course." Mary said, clamping her hand over her friend's grin and slowly smiled at Tina. "But it does takes time. Since you're new here, you should know."

"What's going on back there?" Yui yelled.

"Nothing, Ms. Bidoh!" Mary yelled back.

Clearly, Yui wasn't buying Mary's usual excuse. Pounding her quiz questions, she glared at Mary.

"Well, since you're the first one to talk, congratulations. I needed a volunteer and it looks like I've found one."

"You just got burn!" Tina whispered to Mary. She watched Mary sanking into her chair. She'd learned that from her mother and never had it been more appropriate than at this moment.

"For her sake." Clara whispered from behind her hand to Tina. "Mary has to pass. Because all she does all day is chasing after cute boys."

"Shut up!" Mary snapped. "I can be very intelligent. All I know is a little about the nanomachines."

"All I know that her magic works every time." Clara continued.

All three girls stared hard at Yui as she scanned her textbook.

"Hmmm." Yui said. "Let's see."

"Nanomachines." Clara whispered impishly.

"Mary…" Yui began.

"Nanomachines." Mary pleaded in a hoarse whisper.

"Why don't you tell us…about nanomachines?" Yui demended finally.

"Ha! I knew it!" Clara cried, bursting into loud laughter.

Mary practically clapped her hands with glee as she launched into a long, showoffy speech about it's origin. Not that Tina listened to a word. She was too busy freaking out that Mary with her hippe, magic power was…magical?

"Naw," Tina muttered, slumping back in her desk chair with yet another shiver. "That's just not possible."


	3. Meeting Together

When Infinity's final bell rang, Vanessa looked down at her notebook page. It was full of notes. There was a physics test in three days and Vanessa had been taken a lot of notes. In fact, she'd heard every single word of Mr. Temple's lectures. She does deserve to the smartest student in the academy.

Vanessa had put her notebook and pens into her icy blue messenger's bag and begin to walk out to her locker. Just as Vanessa started to open her locker, she was swept up into the whirlwind of Clara and Mary.

"Ha!" Clara was saying to Mary as they scurried out of their computer class. "I can't believe you did it again!"

"Hey! It's a secret!" Mary said, glaring at Clara. "You can't go around telling the whole school, not even my mom."

Vanessa pasted on a smile and turned to her buds. "What can't she tell us?" she asked Clara.

"Vanessa!" Clara squeaked. "Her minor powers. She did it again."

Vanessa hid a tiny smile by turning to open her locker. She knew Mary was just a beginner of her so-called magic, but she only knew what she can do.

Then, Vanessa slammed her locker door and spun around in time to see Clara waving at a green-haired girl in a same school outfit as her. Somehow, Vanessa finds her very familiar of one of the teachers she knows.

"See you tomorrow." Clara called to the girl.

"Who's she?" Vanessa asked, watching the girl cautiously negotiate the pack of students barreling through the door.

"Her name's Tina. One of new arrivals." Clara said. "The other one is in class, right?"

"Yeah." Vanessa said, noticing that Paullina had finally made her way through the crowded students and reached them. "Her name is Elizabeth. But ask Paulina. She always has all the news."

"Hi, guys!" Paulina practically exclaimed. Then, she fell into the step with them as they all trooped out of the school.

Mary put a finger beneath Paulina's chin and turned her face toward hers, staring deep into Paulina's red eyes. "Look at me." Then she nodded and glanced at Vanessa and Clara. "I've already seen this face before."

"Me too." Vanessa joked as she struck out her lower lip and glowered.

"Oh no, Vanessa." Mary said, ducking behind Paulina and pointed at her wan expression with mock concern. "I recognized a _flunked_ look when I see one."

Paulina yanked herself out of Mary's clutches and glared at her. "All right, already! I got an F in math. Happy?"

"Of course, I am!" Mary said with a smile. "Because you know what that means, right?"

_Uh-oh._ Vanessa thought with a grin. Here it comes.

"Busted!" Mary and Clara screamed as they both grabbed Paulina by the elbows and began to drag her through the Infinity arch.

Paulina made the most of her suffering, sighing heavily, rolling her eyes, dragging her feet—the whole bit. "Come on! My mom is gonna kill me when she finds out about it." She complained.

"Sorry, Paulina. She has to know. You should have asked me to tutor you." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Mary agreed. "I could just imagined you mom's face when she—"

Vanessa and the twins watched Mary bumped into red-haired girl and fell to the ground. Tina grabbed both Mary and Elizabeth's arms and pulled them up slowly.

"I see you girls just met Mary." Vanessa said to Elizabeth and Tina.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth apologized, extended her hand out toward Mary.

"Don't worry." Mary replied breezily, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. "Are you coming to tonight's party?"

The new girls—Elizabeth and Tina—clearly did not agree.

"Oh, no! The party!" Tina cried.

"I forget all about it!" Elizabeth whimpered.

Vanessa gazed at Elizabeth curiously. She had no idea what it was like to be the new kid in school. After all, she'd lived in Tokyo all her life.

"Tina and Elizabeth, right?" Vanessa said, extending her hand. "I'm Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you." Tina said with a smile, shaking her hand with Vanessa's.

"And we're the twins, Clara and Paulina!" The twin cousins said, giving the new girls their cheerful smiles.

"We're all meeting at the gym at eight o' clock." Vanessa told the new girls. "It'll be a party you won't forget."

"And don't forget to wear a dress." Mary added. "Scary or wonderful or glamorous. Just make sure it's special."

"I'll call my mom." Elizabeth said, taking her cell phone out to call her mom.

"Yes, this is Eudial." Her mother Eudial said, picking up after putting her stuff in her car.

"Hi, mom. It's—" Elizabeth spoke.

"Elizabeth!" Eudial's voice shifted from clipped and professional to warm and calm in a millisecond. "How was your first day?"

"Listen. There's going to be a party at school tonight and—" Elizabeth said, wanting to avoid the whole first-day rehash for as long as possible.

"I know." Eudial interrupted. "I'm taking you there. My friend Mimete is hosting the party and I have to help Tellu, Viluy, Cyprine, and Ptitol on an very important project tonight."

"Oh." Elizabeth said as confusion suddenly rising in her mind. She realized that her mom always planning something important, but no matter what she did, she still doesn't show or tell her daughter about. Sometimes, Elizabeth feels alone or even trap by her mother's business.

"Okay." Elizabeth said, feeling weary once again.

Elizabeth gave her cell phone a withering glare and pushed _END_. Then she stashed it back in her bag and glanced to the girls.

"Did she say so?" Paulina asked.

Elizabeth could see a familiar seesaw between hope and fear in Paulina's eyes. "She said yes."

"So…aren't you happy?" Clara asked.

Elizabeth cringed and shot the twins a totally fake grin.

"Can't you tell?" Mary said, giving Vanessa and Tina a mischievous grin.

Tina laughed out loud while Vanessa rolled her eyes. Elizabeth slowly appreciated of not being alone in Tokyo, after all. Maybe she and the girls could become fast friends.

Elizabeth grinned at her new buds. And Mary responded with a squeal.

"Aaaigh!" Mary cried, looking skyward to raindrops. "It's raining!"

"I live on the next block." Tina called as the rain quickly morphed from drizzle to downpour. "Want to come take shelter?"

"Sounds great to me!" Elizabeth said. She and the others ran after Tina.


	4. Tina's House

When Infinity's final bell rang, Vanessa looked down at her notebook page. It was full of notes. There was a physics test in three days and Vanessa had been taken a lot of notes. In fact, she'd heard every single word of Mr. Temple's lectures. She does deserve to the smartest student in the academy.

Vanessa had put her notebook and pens into her icy blue messenger's bag and begin to walk out to her locker. Just as Vanessa started to open her locker, she was swept up into the whirlwind of Clara and Mary.

"Ha!" Clara was saying to Mary as they scurried out of their computer class. "I can't believe you did it again!"

"Hey! It's a secret!" Mary said, glaring at Clara. "You can't go around telling the whole school, not even my mom."

Vanessa pasted on a smile and turned to her buds. "What can't she tell us?" she asked Clara.

"Vanessa!" Clara squeaked. "Her minor powers. She did it again."

Vanessa hid a tiny smile by turning to open her locker. She knew Mary was just a beginner of her so-called magic, but she only knew what she can do.

Then, Vanessa slammed her locker door and spun around in time to see Clara waving at a green-haired girl in a same school outfit as her. Somehow, Vanessa finds her very familiar of one of the teachers she knows.

"See you tomorrow." Clara called to the girl.

"Who's she?" Vanessa asked, watching the girl cautiously negotiate the pack of students barreling through the door.

"Her name's Tina. One of new arrivals." Clara said. "The other one is in class, right?"

"Yeah." Vanessa said, noticing that Paullina had finally made her way through the crowded students and reached them. "Her name is Elizabeth. But ask Paulina. She always has all the news."

"Hi, guys!" Paulina practically exclaimed. Then, she fell into the step with them as they all trooped out of the school.

Mary put a finger beneath Paulina's chin and turned her face toward hers, staring deep into Paulina's red eyes. "Look at me." Then she nodded and glanced at Vanessa and Clara. "I've already seen this face before."

"Me too." Vanessa joked as she struck out her lower lip and glowered.

"Oh no, Vanessa." Mary said, ducking behind Paulina and pointed at her wan expression with mock concern. "I recognized a _flunked_ look when I see one."

Paulina yanked herself out of Mary's clutches and glared at her. "All right, already! I got an F in math. Happy?"

"Of course, I am!" Mary said with a smile. "Because you know what that means, right?"

_Uh-oh._ Vanessa thought with a grin. Here it comes.

"Busted!" Mary and Clara screamed as they both grabbed Paulina by the elbows and began to drag her through the Infinity arch.

Paulina made the most of her suffering, sighing heavily, rolling her eyes, dragging her feet—the whole bit. "Come on! My mom is gonna kill me when she finds out about it." She complained.

"Sorry, Paulina. She has to know. You should have asked me to tutor you." Vanessa said with a giggle.

"Yeah." Mary agreed. "I could just imagined you mom's face when she—"

Vanessa and the twins watched Mary bumped into red-haired girl and fell to the ground. Tina grabbed both Mary and Elizabeth's arms and pulled them up slowly.

"I see you girls just met Mary." Vanessa said to Elizabeth and Tina.

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth apologized, extended her hand out toward Mary.

"Don't worry." Mary replied breezily, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. "Are you coming to tonight's party?"

The new girls—Elizabeth and Tina—clearly did not agree.

"Oh, no! The party!" Tina cried.

"I forget all about it!" Elizabeth whimpered.

Vanessa gazed at Elizabeth curiously. She had no idea what it was like to be the new kid in school. After all, she'd lived in Tokyo all her life.

"Tina and Elizabeth, right?" Vanessa said, extending her hand. "I'm Vanessa."

"Nice to meet you." Tina said with a smile, shaking her hand with Vanessa's.

"And we're the twins, Clara and Paulina!" The twin cousins said, giving the new girls their cheerful smiles.

"We're all meeting at the gym at eight o' clock." Vanessa told the new girls. "It'll be a party you won't forget."

"And don't forget to wear a dress." Mary added. "Scary or wonderful or glamorous. Just make sure it's special."

"I'll call my mom." Elizabeth said, taking her cell phone out to call her mom.

"Yes, this is Eudial." Her mother Eudial said, picking up after putting her stuff in her car.

"Hi, mom. It's—" Elizabeth spoke.

"Elizabeth!" Eudial's voice shifted from clipped and professional to warm and calm in a millisecond. "How was your first day?"

"Listen. There's going to be a party at school tonight and—" Elizabeth said, wanting to avoid the whole first-day rehash for as long as possible.

"I know." Eudial interrupted. "I'm taking you there. My friend Mimete is hosting the party and I have to help Tellu, Viluy, Cyprine, and Ptitol on an very important project tonight."

"Oh." Elizabeth said as confusion suddenly rising in her mind. She realized that her mom always planning something important, but no matter what she did, she still doesn't show or tell her daughter about. Sometimes, Elizabeth feels alone or even trap by her mother's business.

"Okay." Elizabeth said, feeling weary once again.

Elizabeth gave her cell phone a withering glare and pushed _END_. Then she stashed it back in her bag and glanced to the girls.

"Did she say so?" Paulina asked.

Elizabeth could see a familiar seesaw between hope and fear in Paulina's eyes. "She said yes."

"So…aren't you happy?" Clara asked.

Elizabeth cringed and shot the twins a totally fake grin.

"Can't you tell?" Mary said, giving Vanessa and Tina a mischievous grin.

Tina laughed out loud while Vanessa rolled her eyes. Elizabeth slowly appreciated of not being alone in Tokyo, after all. Maybe she and the girls could become fast friends.

Elizabeth grinned at her new buds. And Mary responded with a squeal.

"Aaaigh!" Mary cried, looking skyward to raindrops. "It's raining!"

"I live on the next block." Tina called as the rain quickly morphed from drizzle to downpour. "Want to come take shelter?"

"Sounds great to me!" Elizabeth said. She and the others ran after Tina.


	5. Strange Occurs

Meanwhile, Vanessa and Mary were talking about the bright, perfect dresses they should wear at the party, but they got nothing. The party starts in few minutes and they got no clothes to wear. Once Vanessa took her water bottle, she and Mary saw the power that Vanessa was controlling. The flowing water in side the plastic bottle began to turn into solid ice. Immediately, Vanessa dropped her frozen bottle and Mary grabbed onto her skinny arm tightly in fear.

"What…what did you do?" Mary asked.

"I don't know!" Vanessa cried, gazing at her normal hands. But she could still feel icy energy from it. "It's like I have the power of…ice."

Later, Clara and Paulina were also talking about the cute, beautiful dresses they should wear at the party, but they also got nothing as well. Once Clara signaled a ribbon sign toward her twin cousin, Paulina saw the remarkable power that Clara was creating. The floating tangle of ribbons began to form around the twins. Clara and Paulina threw their arms onto each other in fear.

"What did you do?" Paulina asked shakily.

"I…I don't know." Clara replied. "But let's get out of here."


	6. The Charm Witch Returns

Mary sighed happily. She was in her favorite place in the whole world—the attic. She finds it a glam. She'd stacked every available surface with beautiful charms and flowery shells she'd collected from the magic shops. She was digging to find the perfect charm for the party. Finding a cute boy was a key part of her getting-ready-for-a-big-night ritual. Sometimes, Mary wished for the active charm of it.

_No._ Mary told herself. _I can't find it!_

Mary swaddled her head in a purple cap and reached for the cordless.

"Hi!" Clara's voice chirped through the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" Mary giggled.

"Didn't." Clara said with a giggle. "I just guess. Besides, I always called you. Whatsup?"

"I still don't know what to wear tonight." Mary wailed. "Plus, I can't find the perfect charm for a cute boy. What about you?"

"Me either." Clara said. "But it's certainly going to be something so magical."

Mary could just picture Clara in her bedroom. She'd be perched in her favorite spot—the window seat—gazing out at the evening sun, totally oblivious to the beautifulness around her. And say, about a dozen magic books placed to the desk and cutie figures perfectly lived all over the computer.

"All I can tell you is that it's a new outfit and when I pass by, everyone's head will turn." Clara continued.

"Wow." Mary said, trailing her finger glumly though her hair. Then she heard a rustling and some quick cautious footsteps. "Lemme guess, Paulina?"

"Yup." Clara said. "Hey, cuz."

"Hey, Clara!" Paulina waved nervously. "We have a problem!"

Clara was back at Mary. "Gotta go. See you at the party."

_Click!_

Mary tossed her cordless onto the fuzzy blue chair and pulled her knees beneath her chin. Besides, she can't forget what happened to Vanessa. I mean, she instantly froze her own bottle before her very eyes. Mary wishes magic happened to her. Then, she breathed deeply.

_I'm really curious about her dress._ Mary thought, as she looked outside at the window to the sky. _Clara and Paulina are always full of ideas. As for me, as always, I don't know what to wear. I wish it could have something magical!_

Yup—there it was. The light brown staff intertwined with a black star at one end was appearing out of nowhere. Steadily, it slowly went in front of Mary's face. Mary could even remembered the time she had use that staff following her command—about two months earlier—Mary had lost her head. It was so exciting! Before she knew it, she'd rided on the staff like she was a witch on a magical flying broom.

Should I talk to the others about this? Mary wondered as she touched an overenthusiastic staff with her hands.

"Maybe not." Mary muttered. "After all, this staff is so...so…magical."

Mary was just giggling to herself when a childlike tone barreled through the door in the form of her mother's voice.

"Mary!"

mary winced as she immediately dropped the staff to the attic door. Her magical jolt was now just…poof. Gone.

"Just a sec!" Mary called out. She raised her arms out and concentrated on the staff. "Be at my room."

Once the staff was gone, Mary put the charms back into the boxes and minced past her mom into the hallway.

"You better hurry up." Mimete said to her daughter. "The party starts in five minutes."

"Okay." Mary tossed over her shoulders as she trotted down the hall. She slipped inside her bedroom door before her mom could eye herself as usual. Slamming the door behind her, she leaned against it and sighed.

"Whew." Mary muttered. "I thought she never noticed."

Mary gazed at the motionless staff in her bed and carefully holds it with her hands. She was thinking a perfect dress for the party. Something bewitching. Something attractive.

"For a magical staff like you." Mary said. "I want to wear a beautiful dress that fits perfectly for me. But I'll called the…Charm Witch."

And then…something happened.

Mary felt a familiar thrum. Her fingertips tingled and she felt a little spark at the staff. But this time, the staff glowed brightly as it shimmered. Mary gasped and stared at the staff. What's the staff doing?

The shimmering black energy swirled around Mary from top to bottom. Her indoor clothes were melting away completely. Now, she was wearing a black and orange layered skirt which is attached to her black top with red and black beads. She has orange stockings, orange and black heels with a silver tiara.

The perfect dress. Just what Mary had asked for.

Mary could feel her heat pounding through her new dress. She had no idea that she could do that! She shook her head and tried to catch her breath. She slowly smiled as she said, "This is so exciting!"


	7. The Mandragora Witch Returns

Tina felt her shoulders sag wearily as she walked past the Infinity's big courtyard. Her eyes drifted over to the gym—a boxy, modern building next door to the school. The decorating committee was scurrying around like kids on Halloween. One girl was trying to cram an enormous bunch of balloons through the double doors. A jock was teetering on the top of a ladder as he glued ominous black bats to the gym wall. And a whole throng of students were slapping papier-mâché onto a giant jack-o-lantern. Its jagged grin made Tina shiver.

_A Halloween party._ Tina thought. _Well, it'll be fun._

Tina set off down the street. For a moment, she felt the light as air, loving the sound her plants breezing. Once she arrived home, she turned to her fabulous garden. She was smiling to see her plants proud and healthy as ever.

"I should water them more often." Tina muttered. "These plants are even more active than the ones at the academy."

Just to make sure there was some water, Tina peered into the next mirror she passed. But her mind was about the party. All she saw was a reflection of herself and…

"Huh?!" Tina gasped. She dropped her watering hose and skidded to a halt. And then, she gaped into the mirror.

She blinked a few times. Then she turned around.

Her beautiful garden suddenly came to life. As Tina continued to stare, the vines begin to wrap around her, lifting her to the ceiling. Tina starts to scream for her mother, but immediately stop once the vine-like tendrils dropped her onto the closing flower.

As the flower bloom for a minute, Tina feel completely different once she looked at the mirror. Her body was definitely…_enhanced_. Tina's school outfit had been replaced by a tight black and green layered dress with black crisscross sleeves with pink flowery earrings. Her shoes had been replaced by green stockings with black crisscrosses and fabulous black high-heeled shoes. She had to admit that she looked so great and…mysterious.

Her arms had cute black crisscross sleeves that she strengthen her fingers which had shock to see that her skinny fingers can reach out vinelike projectiles touching her plants. Tina's eyes traveled up and down until she realized that she had her natural ability to control plants of her command.

Tina gasped, turning to face her animated plants staring at her. She gave a gentle touch on the living flower and the flower gave her a lick like an active dog.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Tina muttered. She gazed at her new outfit. "But this dress will go fabulous for the party."


	8. The Mosaic Witch Returns

Vanessa couldn't believe this was her life. She was standing in the upstairs hall of her apartment, still wearing her school outfit, and her mother was telling her she couldn't go the party.

"Forget it, young lady," Viluy was saying, glaring down at Vanessa. "You're not going to that party tonight until you cleaned your room!"

The two of them glared through Vanessa's bedroom doorway. _Okay._ Vanessa had to admit it to herself. _The room was a total sky._ There were sweaters strewn on the floor and dangling off the dresser. Research for a biology report was scattered around her desk. And her brilliant devices were crashed out at the floor.

_Well._ Vanessa thought. _Sue me for my misery._

"Come on, mother!" Vanessa yelled. "I'll do it tomorrow!"

"I don't' think so." Viluy replied coolly. She turned her back on her daughter and began to head down the stairs to her open bedroom. "If you could your room, you could forget about the party."

_There's only one thing that could make this moment more annoying._ Vanessa thought.

"Neat!" A squeaky voice piped up behind her.

And that would be him. Vanessa thought. She turned to glare at her brother, Vince—six years old and irritating enough to be twins.

"Looks like tonight, we'll all be at home together, huh, sis?" Vince said. He sneered slyly up at Vanessa.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Vanessa yelled. Then she began to stomp toward her bedroom. She immediately sat on her icy blue bed and crossed her arms. "Why can't my technology just clean my room for me?"

_Slam!_

Vanessa jumped out of bed in shock. Her bedroom door just slammed! She whipped around to see that her old, useless devices merge into four nanobots, who were staring at her as if they are waiting for her command. Vanessa gasped and slowly got behind the bedroom door. Her mind was filled with questions, but she decides to try the bots out.

"Can you guys clean my room for me…please?" Vanessa asked nervously.

The nanobots obeyed and begin to clean her room at her command. Vanessa's eyes widened and her mouth dropped once she saw her…spotless room. Vanessa gazed around. Her sweaters were folded on the foot of the bed, which was neatly made. The stuffed animals were smiling sweetly from her pillow. Her books were arranged in precise stacks on the desk. Even the rug's fringes were neatly combed!

"Wow." Vanessa whispered with a smile. "I'm impressed. Now, its time for the dress to excess!"


	9. The Fire Witch and Par-tey

After she'd arrived home, Elizabeth had gone to her room and collapsed onto her bed.

_A special clothing._ Elizabeth thought. _Only if I could find one._

Then Elizabeth shook her head. She just couldn't sit on her bed to make it happen. She ran into the bathroom, discarding clothes as she went. Then, she jumped into the shower. Five minutes later, she was rushing around her room in her underwear, desperately for something to wear.

After looking into her chest, she unearthed a unknown outfit—a red top with red puffy pants and a black skirt. Plus, she pulled it on and spun in front of her full-length mirror.

_I've never seen this in my life._ Elizabeth thought. She even turned sideways. _But I like it._

"Elizabeth!"

Her mom's voice startled her out of her mind. Elizabeth turned and glared at the door. She could picture her mom Eudial leaning against it, gazing down her watch.

"Are you ready?" Eudial said through the door.

"I'm almost ready!" Elizabeth yelled. "Just fixing my hair and…and…"

Elizabeth's voice trailed off to a bewildered squeak as she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror. The face in the mirror didn't wear Elizabeth's surprised expression. It was a flare of flaming fire everywhere, covering the entire area of the mirror. Elizabeth's eyes traveled to the figure and shocked. This _had_ to be a figment of her imagination.

"Elizabeth?" Eudial asked, peeking inside her daughter's room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" Elizabeth yelled, smiling at her mom. She glanced back at the mirror to face the strange figure surrounded by fire, but it was gone.

"Okay, let's get going." Eudial said. "The party won't last forever."

Twenty minutes later, Elizabeth and Eudial pulled up at Infinity Academy. Elizabeth hopped out of the car and waved good-bye to Eudial, who hung her head out of the window and grinned.

"Have a great time." Eudial called.

Elizabeth followed the orange-and-black signs taped to fence posts, pillars, and any other available surfaces. They all pointed to the party. With each step closer to the pounding music and thriller chatter of the dance, Elizabeth's mouth got drier.

"Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth gasped and peeled over the entrance. Yup—there was the beautiful ice goddess herself, looking as gorgeous as ever in a black leotard with light blue accents with light blue stockings, bluish-white high heels and earrings. Vanessa's smile was as warm and welcoming as she looked every bit of a popular girl.

"Nice outfit." Vanessa said with a grin. "The girls and I were waiting for you."


	10. The Party Has Just Began

Mary looked at her fabulous, attractive orange-and-black dress and willed it to shimmy back and forth.

_You're at party._ Mary told herself. She glanced at the costumed kids milling around the gym in hockey masks and devil's horns and dramatic, flowing dresses. Her mother was on the stage, slamming out her beautiful voice. The overheard lights had been covered with gold cellophane and candles burned in the rafters, giving the entire room a hazy, yellow glow.

_A party._ Mary reminded herself again_. As in fun? As in dancing and flirting with boys?_

But it's had to dance when you're seething. This is exactly what Mary had been doing ever since she made the mistake of confiding in her friends about her staff's magical power. Clara and Paulina had looked each other so hard; they'd almost remained silent for a moment.

"Your staff gave you a magical dress like that." Clara smiled. She looked down at her own black and blue layered dress with black ribbons on her arms, blue stockings, and black high-heeled boots. She even had blue star earring and her twin cousin Paulina is wearing the same thing but in a red version with her own red star stuff. "The same thing happened me and Paulina."

"Next thing you know, the staffs will make us three magical witches." Paulina squeaked.

Then, the girls all traipsed to the gym door to greet the new girls Elizabeth and Tina. Vanessa was planting pointy outfits that Elizabeth and Tina were wearing.

"Hey, guys!" Elizabeth said.

"Now, we all here." Paulina said, grinning at the group.

Before the girls could dance or eat, Sergio appeared. Sergio! Any time Mary least wanted to see him, which was, well, pretty much always, there he is. And each time he was cooler despite being to school's nerd. Tonight he was wrapped in about a hundred yards of tattered bandages. Behind his Coke-bottle glasses, he blinked dreamily at Mary.

"Hi, Mary." Sergio whispered. He whipped out a Polaroid camera. "How about a picture?"

"Okay!" Paulina cried. She slung her arms over Elizabeth's and Tina's shoulders, and Clara and Mary squeezed in. then, Paulina grabbed Vanessa and yanked her into the shot.

"Smile, ladies!" Clara called, grinning into Sergio's camera.


End file.
